The Dawn of Something
is the 35 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis The chapter starts with a monologue. Every Thursday, a boy named Hiroyuki Ishigami goes to a certain game shop to pick up the latest gal-games, and then the monologue continues saying how the gal-games's popularity has suddenly been rising thanks to the a website called "God of Conquest." The panel then switches to Mari and Elsie who were watching the news about the gal-games industry on TV. Back to the TV again, a customer wonders about what game he should buy for his kid, and a shop-keeper recommend him to buy a gal-game called "Afternoon Cupid 3." The customer is surprised about this and asks if the game is good, to which the shop keeper replied that the game is a top seller, as even the "God of Conquest" recommends it. Hearing this, both the shop-keeper and the customer wonder who is this "God of Conquest," and then the two explain to the viewer how when the gal-games industry was on the verge of collapsing, God's website changed everything. The panel again switch to a gal-games company in Narusawa, where a staff meeting is going on. During the meeting, the representative admits that his company can't come up with new ideas and they are desperately looking at "God of Conquest"'s site, which contains all the knowledge regarding galges. The scene then switches to Hiroyuki Ishigami, who is playing the game he just bought earlier and then he claims that the God of Conquest can finished 3 games within the morning of their release date. More than that, when Hiroyuki and two of his friends decide to challenge "God", they end up losing pretty badly, since the three of them finished only 3 games while "God" finished 10 in the same time. The rumor starts spreading, more people visit the site now, and game producers as well are trying to contact the site owner but they failed, because "God" was uninterested. This made the whole Japan wonder what kind of life form "God" is, as Mari yells Keima not to eat and play at the same time. The panel switches back to the game company, where the CEO, a man called Masaru is yelling at his staffs to come up with better ideas for galges. He then declares that galge market has changed, as now they can't bribe the customers with gifts or good slogans anymore. Everything they need are good heroines and good games, and then he starts talking about how things were before the coming of the God of Conquest, when the galge market was at its worst. Masaru thought that he couldn't make good games anymore and was about to give up, but then a strange aura came out from his computer's monitor. It was God "communicating" with him, telling him that he could have made good games again if he believed in the 2D heroines, as they are limitless. After that, the same happens to another gal-game producer, who declared that with good arts alone they could make good games: through the screen, God replied that their company will be destroyed if they didn't change the game play. As other CEOs are reminded to believe in the 2D heroines and to love them the reporter ends the show claiming that the God of Conquest revived the gal-game industry and that he will keep following God's website in the future too. Back to the Katsuragi household, Elsie, who knows that the God of Conquest is none other than Keima, compliments her brother, saying that his website is moving the world. However, Keima is clueless about what Elsie said and then he starts whining because more and more galges are being released, and he doesn't have enough time to play them all. The chapter ends with Elsie thinking about how Keima dug his own grave, while an unknowing Mari says that this so called God of Conquest must be a creepy person. Trivia *This chapter's title references , a Japanese TV drama. *Captain Bright from the original Gundam series, working as a galge developer. (chapter 35, p.14) * Names of game consoles (Sii for Wii, PF3 for PS3, SDS for Nintendo DS (NDS); VB is likely for Xbox (XB) or Game Boy (GB). (chapter 35, p.2) References Category:Chapters Category:Summary Category:Plot Overviews